Mortal Sin
by brachan90
Summary: *Updated* Frieza has found a way to escape from Hell - by using the body of a boy on Earth. He's out for revenge against Vegeta, Trunks and Goku, but who will he prey on to do this?
1. Frieza's Plan

Mortal Sin

I honestly don't know where this idea came from. Originally, it was going to be Bardock who came out from Hell, but then I thought Frieza would be better, since he would want revenge on Trunks, Goku and Vegeta.

This story has been written for K-chan, who asked me to write her a story with Bra in it. Hope you like it K-chan! (Check out her site at http://www.geocities.com/burashrine/ )

Part One 

"FRIEZA!"

A purple set of lips on a lizard-like face curled into a snarl. _How I loathe interruptions! _

Frieza looked at his perfect hand. His father's workers had not been able to reconstruct him to such a perfect degree. They had used robotic parts, which were apparently superior. Frieza knew there was nothing superior to his own flesh and blood. It had taken much greater technology to rebuild Frieza to his former perfection. 

But that perfection had come at a price. He was stuck without a true body, only able to keep physical form due to his immense power. He was doomed to spend eternity with fools that – he felt – were beneath him in both power and intelligence. Cell; the Ginyu Fools; even Frieza's own father, King Cold.

And right now, one of those fools was headed Frieza's way. Cell looked like a giant grasshopper. 

"What are you doing?" Cell demanded.

"Nothing!" Frieza snapped back, carefully hiding what he had previously been reading.

"We're ready to carry out the plan. Are you coming?"

Frieza couldn't help but roll his eyes. Every week (as Frieza reckoned a week to be), Cell or King Cold would come up with some terrible plan on how to escape from Hell. And then they'd all spend the rest of the week locked up, where Cell or King Cold would devise a new plan to get them all locked up for the next week.

Frieza had avoided the plans for several weeks now. He had no desire to be locked up with beings below him. He had begun to focus his attention in other areas – people who had escaped from Hell or the related _nicer_ places.

So far, he had discovered only one name. A name that would forever haunt him. Goku. He had escaped from both. For Goku to regain life, a Kai had given his own life. Frieza doubted he would be graced with the same gift. 

But in his "studies", Frieza had discovered another method. Not so much a method…more a theory, since it had not yet been trialled. _Channelling_. A soul without a body could possess a willing body, and inhabit the body like a parasite. At first the body's true soul still had a say, was able to influence decisions, but eventually, it became too weak, and was rejected from the body.

Frieza had fully read and understood the methods behind channelling. All he needed now was a willing body. Preferably one that could bring him close to Goku, and that _boy_. The one who had killed him – properly.

"I think I'll sit this one out," Frieza replied to Cell's earlier question. "Call me boring, but I don't feel like spending the rest of the week in the lock-up."

"What makes you think we'll end up in the lock-up?" Cell demanded.

"Because we always do! You and father are two of the most incompetent beings I have ever met, and that is _really_ saying something! You've met my soldiers."

"How dare you!"

"What's going on here?" One of the brutes assigned to guarding Hell had showed up. It was the larger, blue guard.

"Cell's giving me crap, again," Frieza curtly replied.

"Oh, I see. Well, Cell – do you need some more time in the lock-up?"

"No, no! That won't be necessary!" Cell cried. "I was just leaving now." As he left, under the careful watch of the guard, Cell sneered at Frieza. "Don't think your father won't be hearing about this, Frieza. I will get you back."

"I'm trembling." Frieza was forced to roll his eyes yet again. Idle threats did bore him so.

Once Cell had been escorted away by the near-useless guard, Frieza was able to return to his reading. Through an amazing amount of brown-nosing and consequent bribing, he had gotten his hands onto a list of bodies with unstable souls. _These_ were the willing bodies that he needed for channelling. The list was short, especially for the area that Frieza was searching for. In the end, he found only one suitable body.

*   *   *   *   *   *

"Let me get that for you!" Kojiro Safri cried, running towards the door which Bra Briefs Vegeta was about to open.

As usual, she either didn't hear or ignored his call. She opened the door herself, and she and her dark haired friend, Son Pan, walked through together. The door shut, slamming Kojiro right in the face.

"Nice one, Safri," laughed Malib, one of the school's resident jocks. He didn't attempt to help Kojiro to his feet. "I'm sure Bra will really notice you now."

"Fuck you, Malib!"

It was no secret that Kojiro was hopelessly in love with Bra. She was the most perfect being he had ever laid eyes on. But, unfortunately, she didn't even know he existed. She was a posh, high-class princess, and he was way beneath her throne. In fact, most of the people at the school were. Bra kept only a select group of friends in school, with most of her affection given to older friends she knew from elsewhere. Pan and a strange young man called Uub were the only people she kept company with.

But despite this, Kojiro was determined to make Bra his. Without her, his life was not worth living.

"Too bad you're the school's biggest nerd." Malib had broken Kojiro's train of thought. "Otherwise you might stand at least a small chance. Like me. Miss Briefs Vegeta has hinted that she may be coming with me to the Springtime Ball."

Kojiro filled with rage. The Springtime Ball was one of the biggest events in the school year. It was the final thing seniors took part in, and Kojiro had vowed to take Bra as his date.

"Don't get your hopes up," Kojiro snarled at the jock. "I know that Bra likes her men to have at least something between his ears."

"But I'm sure she'd prefer it if he had something between his legs too, so she can have it between hers." Malib walked away. "Later, Geek."

Kojiro was seething. If there was one thing he couldn't stand, it was guys talking about his angel like she was some sort of object. Bra was the most popular girl at the school, but Kojiro was sure that he was the only male who felt true affection for her. All the others just wanted to get into his pants. Not that Kojiro _didn't_ want to…he just felt that there were more important things.

With a sigh, he stood, and opened the door, taking his seat on the other side of the room to Bra. From there, he could stare at her dreamily for the entire lesson.

For the rest of the day, Kojiro had imaginary conversations with Bra, trying to work out the best way to ask her to the Springtime Ball.

"My, Bra-chan. You do look lovely today. Say, do you have a date for the Springtime Ball, 'cos if you don't, you're looking at the man."

"Isn't spring beautiful – not as beautiful as you, of course. Oh, speaking of spring – want to come with me to the Springtime Ball?"

By the end of the day, he felt that he had worked up enough courage to go for it. He waited outside for her to leave her final class. He was pleased to see that she was not with Pan.

"Um, Bra!" he called.

She stopped and looked at him. "Do I know you?"

"Sure you do. I'm Kojiro Safri. I'm in your English and Science classes."

"Oh, that's right. You're the geek who knows all the answers to the questions! How do you know so much crap like that?"

"Natural intellect." Kojiro tried to ignore the fact that she had called him a geek. "Um, I was wondering – do you have a date yet for the Springtime Ball?"

Bra rolled her eyes. "Do you want to know how many times I've been asked that?" She sighed. "No, I don't have a date, and no, I don't want to be yours."

"Were you planning on going with Malib?"

"Fuck no! I don't even know if I'm going at all, yet." Bra was looking over Kojiro's shoulder as they spoke. Her eyes suddenly widened, and she grinned. "Goten-kun!"

Kojiro turned to watch as Bra ran to a tall handsome man with spiked black hair. She hugged him, but it didn't appear to be a romantic hug on his part.

"Heya, B-chan! Miss me?" Goten asked.

"I certainly did! Did you miss me?"

"How could I not miss my Princess?"

"Are you giving me a lift home?"

"Yeah, your bro asked me to, because he's too busy with work."

That comment from Goten squashed the idea forming in Kojiro's mind that this man was Bra's older brother. Besides, there was something about the way she looked at him…

The two of them started to walk away, with Bra not bothering to say goodbye to Kojiro.

"Oh, Goten – there's this _huge_ ball coming up soon for my school. I'd love it if you'd come as my date! Would you? Please?"

Goten chuckled. "I'll have to see what else I've got on, but you know that I'd love to take you. Hey, who was that guy you were talking to?"

"Just some guy from one of my classes, apparently. I can't remember his name."

Kojiro wanted to crawl into a little hole and rot. He knew now that he would never have her. She was in love with this "Goten" guy. He could tell by the way she stared at him, the way she spoke to him. It was the same way that Kojiro looked at and spoke to her.

Wiping his eyes, Kojiro turned and started to walk home. He had made up his mind.

[Bra/Goten][1]   Nextà

   [1]: http://www.geocities.com/goten_bra_fan/bragoten.html



	2. Possession

Mortal Sin

Part Two

Kojiro ran into his house, where he lived with his unemployed father. His mother had left years ago. Kojiro was not surprised to find that his father was not home. He was probably out with some hussy he had met at a local bar.

On his way to the bathroom, Kojiro stopped by the kitchen to pick up a large steak knife. He locked the bathroom door, and turned on both taps on the bath, filling it with warm water. He placed the knife on the vanity, and looked at himself in the mirror.

"This is what I have to do," he reassured himself, picking up the knife again. He moved it toward his wrist.

_"And just what makes you think that?"_ a voice asked.

"Who is that?" Kojiro cried, looking around. He dropped the knife in the process.

_"Just a friend, trying to stop you from making a horrible mistake."_

Kojiro continued to search for the source of the voice. "Mistake? I wouldn't call it a mistake. My life is nothing. There is no reason for me to continue it. If I die today, tomorrow, no one will care."

"Do you really think that killing yourself will make it better?"

Kojiro stared as a shape formed in the vanity mirror, replacing his reflection. It was a bizarre purple and white creature, somewhat like a lizard/human hybrid. It grinned with effeminate purple lips.

"Who are you?"

"I told you: I'm a friend. I'm trying to help you Kojiro."

"You know my name."

The creature laughed. _"As far as I am aware, friends are supposed to know your name."_

"I don't even know _what_ you are, let alone who," Kojiro scoffed. "Besides, if you were really my friend, you'd let me do what I have to."

"Kill yourself? I don't think so. After all, suicide is a mortal sin."

"A mortal sin?"

"A sin that will send you straight to Hell. There are several mortal sins – most of them involving killing of some sort. Suicide just happens to be one of them. As is mass genocide, which is what I'm in here for."

"In my mirror? You're in my mirror for committing mass genocide."

"I mean Hell, you stupid boy! And believe me, you don't want to come here. That's why I'm trying to help you…and in return, you can help me."

Kojiro was reluctant to trust the mirror creature, but in his current state, he was willing to accept any help that anyone was willing to give. "I'm listening."

"I have some unfinished business up there – specifically on your planet, Earth. What I'm suggesting is you let me borrow your body for a bit. In return, I make you more popular, powerful – everything you want to be but are too afraid to try. That, and when your time unfortunately arrives, I'll whisper a few words in the man at the doors ears – about what a total saint you are, and you go up instead of down."

"You're talking about possession," Kojiro stated. He was started to wonder if he had actually gone mad.

"No! Never! You will still have a say in everything. Think of me as like being a…flatmate. We'll just be two souls sharing the same body."

Kojiro had by this time weighed up the arguments, and concluded that he had lost his mind. Thus, anything he said to the creature that his twisted mind had conjured up was totally irrelevant. "Sure – I'm game."

"Excellent!"

The mirror shone brightly, but Kojiro was too late to realise that he had made a very wrong decision.

*   *   *   *   *   *

"Pan, Pan, Pan! Guess what!" Bra squealed into the phone the moment she heard Pan pick up.

"This ought to be good," Pan laughed. "What?"

"I asked Goten to take me to the Springtime Ball – and he said he'd love to!"

"You're kidding!"

"Nope. And you know what that means…"

Pan nervously chewed on her thumbnail. She, Bra and Uub had a fatal flaw in common. They all had crushes on people older than them. In a fit of stupidity, they had made a pact to reveal their love to these people by asking them to the Springtime Ball. Once one had committed to it, the other two had to follow suit.

"Can't you ask Trunks for me?" Pan pleaded.

"No way!" Bra laughed triumphantly. "I asked Goten, so that means you have to ask Trunks, and Uub has to ask Marron. It's as simple as that!"

"He won't want to come with me. He's so…and I'm so…well, not whatever he is. I'm beneath him."

"Don't say that! If anyone is perfect for Trunks it's you. Hello? Last remaining unrelated female Saiyan!"

"Okay, you've made your point. I'll do it. So…who's gonna tell Uub?"

*   *   *   *   *   *

Kojiro woke up with a throbbing headache. As he attempted to climb out of bed, he realised that his body was not responding. And that it was already out of bed, staring into the mirror.

Oh, no. This can't be happening, Kojiro was horrified as his own face smirked back at him. 

"Awake are we?" he spoke aloud, by no means of his own.

Who are you!? Get out of my body! Kojiro screamed. His own body still did not respond.

If you're going to be like this, you should not have agreed to let me channel into you in the first place! The demon – as Kojiro had decided it to be – opted to speak to its fellow soul mentally this time. But I will at least introduce myself. I am Frieza, once feared tyrant of the galaxy.

Well, what happened? Kojiro dared to ask.

I died! Now quit your insistent questions! Kojiro's body began to walk, again, not at Kojiro's command. 

You said I would still have control! Why are you doing everything?

So I paraphrased a little. You are the weaker soul, thus, I have the ability to ignore everything you request your body to do. And also to ignore you, so goodbye.

Frieza was immensely pleased to find that the channelling process had worked brilliantly. Right down to his ability to switch off the annoying human's whining. He now had almost total control. I'll let you know when I need you.

He regarded his new body. For a human "geek" (a word that Frieza had found stored numerously in Kojiro's memory), the body was surprisingly bulky. Not as beefed up as Frieza might have liked, but it would do. He could do things with this body.

Boy! What is that you do during the day? Frieza demanded.

I…I have to go to school. What are you going to do? Kojiro timidly asked, worried at why Frieza had decided to listen to him.

I will do what is expected of you. Frieza once again ignored Kojiro. In so doing, he found that he could sense the boy's feelings, without having to listen to his chatter. That was immensely useful. Currently, the boy felt lost, confused and upset. Typical. 

Frieza began to pace the room, searching for some sort of clothing. He eyed the closet, and realised where the clothes were stored. After several minutes of rummaging, the search turned up nothing. Kojiro did not own clothing that would be appropriate for Frieza's new body. He decided to extend the search.

From the front door to another bedroom, Frieza could see a trail of clothing. He doubted that was normal, but he sorted through them anyway.

Jackpot. He had found a pair of leather pants and matching jacket. The might have been for a female – which Kojiro confirmed they were, by radiating panic – but it must have been a rather large female. They fitted Kojiro's form well, coupled with a white T-shirt that Frieza salvaged from Kojiro's wardrobe.

With one last look in the mirror, Frieza removed the glasses on his face, and crushed them in his hand. He was ready to face this new world.

ßBack   Nextà

Bra/Goten


	3. Frieza Goes to School

Mortal Sin

_3: Frieza Goes to School_

Frieza strolled into the school that Kojiro had directed him to. On the way, Frieza had been most pleased to discover that he still possessed a slight ability to sense the ki of the people around him. That would make his mission to track down Vegeta, Goku and that boy much easier. With time, he would utilise Kojiro's body to the same extent that he could use his own.

"Morning, Safri. Going for a new look are we?" a voice greeted.

Sensing that this greeting was directed to him, Frieza turned to see a bulky young man grinning cruelly. _Who is this boy?_ Frieza inwardly asked Kojiro.

_His name is Malib. He's just a big bully who likes to pick on me,_ Kojiro answered. He was curious as to why Frieza was interested at all.

_Perhaps now is the time to show you how I can benefit and help you, my young friend._ Frieza grinned at Malib.

"Nice to see you, Malib," he returned the greeting. "Was there something in particular that you wanted to know?"

"I just heard that you've been stepping on my grounds," the bully answered. "A little bird told me that yesterday you tried to ask Bra out. I also know that she denied you, naturally. But still…you need to learn your place. Hot chicks like Bra don't go for geeks, especially when they're as try-hard as you." Malib crunched his knuckles, making his intentions more than clear.

Inside his new body, Frieza felt immense panic radiating from Kojiro's trapped soul. _Now, watch,_ he said to the boy, _as I demonstrate how lucky you are to have met me._

With close to lightening speed, Frieza ducked the punch that Malib had directed at him, and responded with one of his own. Frieza's punch found its target, connecting heavily with Malib's stomach. The larger body went flying several metres before coming to a fast halt against a brick wall.

After a moment of awed silence, the other humans that had been scattered around, prepared to watch Malib slaughter Kojiro, started to clap.

"Good hit, Safri!" one voice cried.

"That was amazing, Kojiro!" another one chimed.

If Kojiro had had control of his own body, he would have smiled. He had never had his fellow classmates congratulate him. But as it was, he did not have control of his body, though he had the distinct feeling that Frieza was smirking anyway.

"You…you're a freak," Malib stammered, from his prostrate position.

"Perhaps now you will learn not to step on _my_ grounds," Frieza sneered. "Hot chicks like Bra don't go for weak losers like you." And with that, Frieza strode away.

As he did, he inwardly asked Kojiro, _Who is this Bra girl?_

_An unbelievably beautiful girl that I'm in love with,_ Kojiro answered. _I can't believe you flattened Malib. That was amazing!_

_That's only the beginning of my power. Perhaps I shall have to speak to 'Bra' also._ Frieza left Kojiro to think about the possibilities that could have.

*   *   *   *   *   *

"You did WHAT!?" Uub cried. He, Bra and Pan were sitting in their first class, waiting for the teacher – and several late students – to arrive.

"She asked Goten to the Springtime Ball," Pan sighed.

Bra smiled triumphantly. "I hope that the two of you aren't going to back out of our little pact. It would be such as shame if _I_ was the only one of us who had the guts…"

"Oh, don't you worry!" Uub snapped. Bra's taunting had worked exactly how she had planned. "I'm going to ask Marron _tonight_!"

"I'm gonna ask Trunks tonight, too!" Pan added, not wishing to be left out.

"Good to hear," said Bra. She sat back in her seat, to see the same geeky guy that had ask her out the previous day walk into the room. But something was very, very different. It started with his appearance. His glasses were gone, and he was wearing some very tight leather clothes. Against her better judgement, Bra found herself checking him out.

It wasn't just his appearance that was different. Even with her limited training, Bra could sense great power radiating from the geek. Power that she was sure had not been there before. Something was very strange about this boy.

Bra was not the only one had noticed. Uub leant over and whispered to both girls, "Is it just me, or are you guys getting some real bad vibes from that guy? Who is he?"

"Umm…K-something," Bra answered, searching her memory of the previous day. "Kojiro! That's it."

"Hmmm, weird."

Frieza himself had already noticed the three powerful beings in the room. Two of them had a certain familiarity about them. _Saiya-jins!_ he hissed. After another second, he had pinpointed just who it came from. _Female Saiya-jins! But how…?_

_Boy – who are those two girls?_ he demanded, his eyes focused on Pan and Bra.

_T-that's Bra – the girl I told you about before. And the black-haired girl is her friend Pan, _Kojiro timidly answered. Why did Frieza want to know who they were?

With a smirk, Frieza walked over to where Bra, Pan and Uub were sitting. "Howdy, people. How are you today?"

"Fine, thanks," Pan answered stiffly.

"You look different," Bra stated.

_She remembered me!_ Kojiro cried, and Frieza realised that he hadn't switched off his roommate. Although he was irritated, Frieza thought it might be more beneficial to allow Kojiro to speak.

"Do you like it?" Frieza asked, in his most seductive voice.

"Maybe…"

"Bra, what are you doing?" Uub hissed.

"He's kinda cute," Bra whispered in reply. "Plus, I want to find out what's going on. And this is the only way I know how." She smirked, then spoke aloud. "Shove over, Uub, so Kojiro can sit down."

Even though Frieza had control of his body, Kojiro felt his heart flutter. Bra was talking to _him_! She was acknowledging his existence. Kojiro smiled – well, as much as a soul without a body could smile.

Frieza also smiled. If these girls were Saiya-jins, then they could lead him to the three that he had come in search for. _This will be easy_.

*   *   *   *   *   *

Sorry, it's only a short chapter. And sorry it took so long too! . I had a major case of writer's block. Should have another chapter out soon…but make sure you tell me what you think of this one!

ßBack   Nextà

Bra/Goten


End file.
